


归乡

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 5





	归乡

归乡

  
  
我们驶过公路，骑过小径，跑过水塘，滚过草地，回到我们共同的、最深沉的故乡。

  
  
洪知秀发现最近自己不太能认人了。这话说得有点奇怪，需要——呃，他想，further explanation在韩语里怎么说？有人从身边问他：“哥，没事？”他先摇摇头，然后想着，啊，我没关系，可是谁在问我？那个人凑过来了，洪知秀看他的脸，却只看见一团燃烧的白光。他知道这是人脸，绝对是，因为那下面连接着人类的身体，可他就是看不清脸上的五官，影影绰绰的。洪知秀迅速从其他地方辨认这到底是谁，看到明显的喉结的时候意识到这是文俊辉。面目模糊的文俊辉递给他一杯水，说：“如果累的话就休息一会儿吧。”  
  
洪知秀觉得自己可能是累了，嗓子发紧，连一句“谢了”都说不出。同样面目模糊的夫胜宽走过来，担忧地说：“嗓子没事吧？等会儿能唱吗哥？我说了要多吃一点维生素……不能随随便便感冒啊。”其实洪知秀根本不知道这是谁，但会这么唠叨的也只有那个弟弟了。他睁开眼睛扫视着待机室，到处都是一团团燃烧着的白色火焰，像是中学实验室里燃烧的氢气，苍白的一簇。他心里已经记不清这种症状是什么时候开始的了，他也没有觉得恐慌，这有点不可思议，他精神上也觉得这不正常，但事实就是如此——洪知秀很平稳地放任自己“病情加重”，一直到现在谁也认不出的地步。他没有和成员们说过，最近正在回归期，说出来只是平添麻烦，而且不知道算不算得上因祸得福，“脸盲症”带来的忧郁非常符合这次的概念，权顺荣都夸他表现力飞跃性上升。顺带一提，权顺荣的辨认指征是他会突然爆发出兴致的声音。  
  
洪知秀趁没人注意偷偷溜出了待机室。虽然心里不在意，但看到那么多面目不清的人挤来挤去也不是什么能让人愉快的事情。他一个人在音乐节目的后台乱转，期间无数白光从他身边走过，他微笑着和每一个人——每一团火说：“您好，您好……”在转角处一个人走过来，是个化着亮闪闪舞台浓妆的女孩，她照例和洪知秀打招呼：“前辈您好。”洪知秀走过了她才意识到：自己能看见她化了浓妆。他猛地回过头去，女孩已经走远了。  
  
宣布一位的时候他的眼睛在舞台上搜寻着那个女孩，啊，看到了，站得离他们并不远，正和其他组合的朋友开心地说话。洪知秀努力听了一会儿，是听不懂的语言，不是韩语，不是英语，也不是徐明浩和文俊辉交流时的中文，也不是最近学了一些的日语，可能是泰语吧，他想，不易察觉地瞥着那孩子的脸，却看见那本来还挺清晰的清秀面庞，慢慢慢慢地又烧成了白色的火焰。  
  
回程的车上有人说了一句“到家之后谁先洗澡？”一排人齐刷刷地回头，看着后座的洪知秀。洪知秀发现火焰熄灭了，虽然五官仍然不太分明——但他能分辨请那些孩子们了，崔韩率说了一句：“总之知秀哥要最后洗。”  
  
洪知秀知道自己洗澡时间长，最近变得更长，因为只有洗澡的时候他能够一个人独处，理直气壮地逃避自己的病症。等到所有人都擦着头发进了房间，他才慢悠悠地收拾东西去浴室。已经被使用过的浴室蒸汽缭绕，镜子上蒙着厚厚的水雾，他望了一眼镜子，突然意识到自己自那以来，自那火焰烧起来之后就再也没有照过镜子，只在摄像镜头的反光里看过自己的脸。他慢慢地靠近玻璃，手指碰上去的时候才发现自己在颤抖。洪知秀极其缓慢地抹去一层水汽，镜子里面的他微微张着嘴，脸上燃着微弱的白色的火焰。  
  
他不是一夜之间就看不清所有人的脸的。躺上床的时候洪知秀都毫无睡意，努力地从脑海里整合这段时间的记忆。第一梯队似乎是崔胜澈，权顺荣和李知勋，三个小分队的队长——他们三人的顺序洪知秀记不太清了，但似乎是从李知勋开始的，因而他才会觉得是李知勋皮肤太白，灯光太亮而忽视这个开端。李知勋之后是崔胜澈，再之后是权顺荣。第二梯队，也就是大部队了，包括尹净汉，全圆佑和金珉奎——还有李灿和李硕珉。接下来是两个中国人，文俊辉和徐明浩，但他们好像是特殊的存在，有时候面容特别清晰——一般来说是在晚上，或者两个人单独出去之后，有时候又和别人一样烧成一团。最后是夫胜宽和崔韩率，夫胜宽在回归音源发行的那一天才彻底变得模糊，崔韩率则一直到现在还保持着隐约的轮廓。  
  
洪知秀深呼吸了一口气，最近他不由自主地就喜欢和崔韩率呆在一起，也是因为只有他还保留着外在的特征，和能够辨认出的人呆在一起总是会安心一些。崔韩率对于他有些突然的亲密没有什么反应，反倒是夫胜宽频频调侃他们。洪知秀思考着，在黑暗里翻了个身，沉沉睡着的人脸上仍然白光一团，什么都没有改变。那火焰虽然烧着，却没有任何火焰该有的性质，既不发光，也不发热，就这么飘忽地存在着，好像所有的意义就是挡住那些朝夕相处的面庞。  
  
洪知秀看着那团火焰想，我的脸上也有这个。  
  
回归期快结束的时候他的症状又严重了许多，他开始焦虑是不是要把这件事情告诉崔胜澈。说的话不知如何开口：我最近看你们的脸上都飘着一团火？那绝对会被押去看心理医生，然后隔天新闻的标题就会变成：大势男团成员患有心理疾病？对偶像的心理聚焦……这固然是一个值得讨论的问题，但洪知秀不想成为导火索——况且肯定会给团队造成影响。如果不说的话，他自己的心情和日常生活又真的要濒临崩溃，就算去便利店简单买个水都要忍受那冰冷的火焰……  
  
“You are so distracted these days.”  
  
洪知秀猛地回头，几乎尖叫起来——他近一个月里第一次看到一张清晰的人脸。不用多说当然是崔韩率，后者手里拿着两罐冰的可乐，一罐直直贴到他脸上，冰得洪知秀吸了口冷气。  
  
崔韩率在他身边坐下，潇洒地打开易拉罐：“What’s up?”  
  
洪知秀还有点犹豫，崔韩率却一下子凑过来——他身上还带着化妆品的香气和因为在舞台上剧烈的舞蹈留下的汗味，那些浓烈的味道让洪知秀头晕目眩：“Just tell me. Ok to speak English within us.”  
  
他狡黠地冲洪知秀笑了一下：“They are engaged in other events.”  
  
洪知秀越过崔韩率的肩膀看了看，果然是夫硕顺吵吵嚷嚷地玩后台游戏。徐明浩倒在地上脸上盖着杂志睡着了，崔胜澈不知道在和谁发信息。他们，只有他和崔韩率缩在休息室的另一个角落，把世界隔绝开来。  
  
他用英语简单解释了最近一个月身上发生的事情，一边解释还一边窥探崔韩率的反应，总觉得后者一直在憋笑。然而崔韩率的表情一直很严肃，皱着眉听完了全程。  
  
“你现在看得见我吗？”听完之后他用韩语说。  
  
洪知秀有些惊慌地看着那团火又烧起来，他忍不住伸手捧住了崔韩率的脸：“不——不，你不要——”  
  
崔韩率又切换回了英语，像是灭火器一样，雕塑一般的脸再一次清晰起来，洪知秀惊觉自己的手还在崔韩率的两颊上，尴尬地想收回来，却被崔韩率抓着手腕不放他走。  
  
“Just stay.”崔韩率看着他说，“If it makes you feel better.”  
  
洪知秀暂时心安了，虽然病因仍然不明，但是起码他找到了一个近乎避风港一样的存在——说英语的崔韩率，限定是说英语的。他们又做了很多次试验，发现不管靠得多近，坐相邻的位置，肩并肩站着，甚至是洪知秀躺在他腿上，只要崔韩率开口说韩语，他的脸马上又会变得模糊。而他们两个习惯在别人在场的时候说韩语，因而想要用英语交流，只能找个安静的地方独处。  
  
“最近哥真是粘着韩率。”夫胜宽拿他们开玩笑的频率越来越高，说这话的时候他们在日本，晚上主唱line刚刚亲过。洪知秀不适地揉了揉眼睛，因为夫胜宽整个人都快变成一团白光了，更别提旁边还站着一脸傻笑的李硕珉——大概率一脸傻笑，凭借洪知秀对他们的了解——两个人简直就是两颗彗星挨在一起。  
  
“Light pollution.”洪知秀回了房间和崔韩率吐槽。后者笑得扑在枕头里，差点窒息而亡。  
  
演唱会连开几天，洪知秀难得的心情舒畅。他们在演唱会上总是拼尽全力，身体够累，精神就不会去思考那些无解的问题。尽管成员们仍然模糊，洪知秀也可以面对着他们尽情真心大笑了。  
  
“哥，”李知勋凑过来拍拍他肩膀——判断指征是身高，也就是火焰的位置（虽然很对不起他），“轮到小分队舞台了，我们到后面去。”  
  
洪知秀和李知勋一起绕到场后，李知勋中途就不见了，或许是去找权顺荣说什么话，他们最近总是频繁绑定，留洪知秀一个人坐在台阶上。他喝了几口水，骄傲地望着座无虚席的场馆和闪亮的克拉棒——  
  
——闪亮？  
  
洪知秀张皇地睁大眼睛，台上的音乐告诉他他没有记错，这的确是一首原定全场应该黑暗一片观看舞台的曲子……可是那里亮闪闪的一片，简直就是白色的海，还翻涌着浪。他控制不住地从台阶上站起来——啊，那是，所有在那里的人，在那里的观众，在那里尖叫着，大笑着，哭泣着的人……他们脸上的白光，他们脸上的火焰。  
  
还没有等他想更多，有人从身后说：“哥，该上去了。”  
  
洪知秀跌跌撞撞地走上台，是全团的曲子，他们跳了一段，第一段副歌结束就原地解散了。洪知秀的部分在开头已经唱完，后面也不再有。他抓着手中的麦克风，茫然无措地慢慢走在舞台上，现在克拉棒真的亮起来了，再加上脸上的火焰，他几乎以为整个场馆要烧起来——或者这一圈都是烟火，等到某首歌结束就会啪啦啦地升上天空，火树银花，聚在一起，片刻后就分开。  
  
洪知秀微笑的时候想，这火烧一样的热闹还能热闹多久呢？等到这热闹散场，自己又能回到哪里去呢？他的家远在十几个小时的时差之外，那里有金黄色的海滩，阳光辣得人浑身发红……  
  
可这里又是什么呢？我到底是什么，我又属于哪里呢？  
  
在车上的时候尹净汉对他说：“知秀，过会儿来我和胜澈的房间一下。”  
  
他们三个人坐在桌子前谈，这场景有点好笑，因为洪知秀觉得自己在和两团圣光说话。尹净汉开门见山：“你最近有点不对。”他再三推说没有，崔胜澈一再追问，最后不耐烦地发了火：“你说不说。”  
  
洪知秀噤声，尹净汉左看看右看看，谨慎地说：“知秀……没有逼你的意思，大家最近巡演都很累，如果你有什么事，一定要来和我们说，知道吗？”  
  
洪知秀几次张开嘴，最后还是摇了摇头。尹净汉给了他一个拥抱，崔胜澈沉默地在旁边，抱着双臂。  
  
他站在走廊上飞快地给崔韩率发信息，也不管对方有没有睡。他呼吸急促，心脏也跳得很快，某种东西膨胀开来，他像发疯一样地叫崔韩率快点去他房间，歇斯底里地无声呐喊，近乎哀求一般。  
  
洪知秀一边发信息一边贴着墙走，他的腿软得近乎撑不住自己，双眼也渐渐模糊了，模糊到只能凭着本能打字……他撞到了人，还没等他开口道歉，那个人从黑暗中扶住了他：“Joshua，Joshua.”  
  
手机掉在地毯上，在崔韩率的身后闪着光。洪知秀不管不顾地抱着他，好像要把自己塞进他身体里。崔韩率没有问他怎么了，也没有挣扎，也没有推开他，只是在短暂的惊讶之后揽紧了洪知秀的腰。洪知秀听见自己抽噎的声音，他快喘不过气来，如同终于找到了父母的孩子。  
  
崔韩率说：“It’s OK now. I’m going nowhere.”  
  
  
  



End file.
